Smoky
Smoky is the base weapon of Tanki Online. It is the weapon that every single user starts with using and everyone who has played Tanki Online has used it. It is unlocked at the rank of recruit, and from that point on, each upgrade is two ranks above the previous upgrade. It is the only weapon to have each upgrade unlocked that way. How it works Smoky is a weapon that works damage by firing out a shell from the gun. The shell only does damage on the tank that it hits: it does not have any splash. It can autobalance up and down fairly well if the tank it is shooting at is higher/lower than it. It has infinite range but at longer distances (over 100 metres) it does only a small proportion of its damage. It does quite a bit of damage per shot and has quite good reload. However, in damage per second (DPS) it is outnumbered by the superior firebirds and twins. Thus, it needs to stay out of range and shoot from a distance to be at maximum usefulness against these weapons. The upgrades As with all weapons and tanks, the m1 upgrade is a very slight upgrade. It isn't worth it at all. However, the m2 upgrade, if done at a lower rank, is a good one and the m3 upgrade is exceptional. However, these upgrades (m2 and m3) should be done when the weapon of m2 and m3 smoky is first unlocked to be at maximum use. What I mean is, using only m1 smoky as a master corporal and m2 smoky as a staff sergeant is not the most favorable course of action for players. So getting the upgrades early is important. When does Smoky become outdated? All of the Tier One weapons become out of date eventually, when they are no longer strong enough to work well in combat. Smoky can be used without fear up to warrant officer one, but at warrant officer 1, it starts to no longer be as useful as it was. Eventually, you very rarely see smoky users over warrant officer four, as they have all got stronger weapons instead of smoky. Stronger Versions of Smoky Thunder is the Tier Two version of Smoky. It is slightly different in that it does have limited range, it has splash damage, it does far more damage per shot, and it has slower reload of shots. However, the concept of the weapon is the same and there is no difference. Smoky is the only weapon that has had an XT version to come out. Smoky XT was a test weapon for one week, that had the reload of m3 smoky and the damage of m3 thunder. It was extremely strong but only lasted in the garages of those users with it for a week. Smoky Pictures: M0smoky.jpg|m0 smoky M1smoky.JPG|m1 smoky M2smoky.JPG|m2 smoky M3smoky.JPG|m3 smoky A video of Smoky Gameplay: (The video is actually of smoky xt, but smoky works exactly the same way) [[Video:Tanki Online / Smoky XT gameplay video / Танки Онлайн / Смоки ХТ|thumb|left|300px]] Statistics of Smoky=